Gyeokseol
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: En una sola vuelta todo puede girar al revés.
1. Prólogo

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise**

**Gyeokseol  
**

**Prólogo  
**

Las sabanas crujieron como un susurro cuando se levantó, dejando el espacio vacío y cálido destinado sólo para ella. Por la cortina metálica se dejaban traslucir las luces de los letreros que adornaban la calle, hablando y exponiendo productos, promocionado una vida muy lejos de su alcance. Sonrió silenciosa mientras recogía su ropa dispersa, mientras ajustaba sus jeans claros, sus botas con el taco medio desafiante, la blusa que adornaba con orgullo su torso. Todo regado en el piso, con su olor y el de ella aún prendidos en la tela, reacios a irse, a dejarla. Estaba bien.

Así estaba bien.

Así lo quería.

Terminó de abrochar sus botas, los pantalones dentro de ellas ajustándolas, la sensación conocida y confortable de estar nuevamente en su piel, de ser otra vez ese ser irreal que se paseaba por las calles alumbradas por los neones, promocionando esa vida que nunca podría tener.

Tan lejos a pesar de tenerlos tan cerca.

Ella entremedio.

Tan lejos.

Y tan cerca.

Sonrió otra vez, no podía dejar de hacerlo, no podía cuando la vida le sonreía a ella también. Se giró, un hombro guiando toda la acción, su silueta recortada por las luces rojas y blancas que se filtraban por la cortina de metal, el mundo transfigurado fuera (o quizás transfigurado dentro). La nieve acariciando suave la ventana cerrada. La nieve acumulándose cruel y despiadada sobre el asfalto. La nieve cayendo indiferente sobre los hombros apresados por las chaquetas y los abrigos de quienes huían de ella.

Una vida tan lejana.

Se acercó a la joven que dormía aún profundamente en la cama, sin extrañar el cuerpo caliente que le había hecho compañía, que le había marcado a fuego un signo en el cuello. Que le había dejado una sensación plácida y etérea, sólo concebida y resguardada en ese sueño lánguido y tranquilo.

Más allá del descanso común.

Llevada por las sensaciones que seguramente aún recorrían su cuerpo encendido, sus nervios jóvenes, sus pupilas verde eléctricas. Sus pupilas alumbradas por una vida sobrehumana que las unía y compartían.

Que las alejaba de las luces que se filtraban por las cortinas metálicas.

Acarició suavemente su frente, despejándola de los mechones que caían sobre ella, los mechones azulados que jugueteaban con su rostro, ocultándolo. Delineando suaves líneas, cortando sus cejas firmes, su boca con el labio inferior sobresaliente. Cortando ese rostro que tantas veces había besado en un intento por memorizarlo.

Se despidió con esa suave caricia. Aún sonriendo.

Siempre sonriendo.

Y cuando cerró la puerta tuvo la seguridad que había repetido el mismo gesto que ella le había dedicado hacía solo unas madrugadas atrás.

_NdA: Esto es una idea loca... como todas. Serán cuatro episodios más, espero tenerlos en un tiempo decente... en fin. Saludos._


	2. Primavera

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise**

**Gyeokseol  
**

**Capítulo 1**

**Primavera**

"My first thought was, he lied in every word" (Browning)

**Negritas: Pensamientos de Natsuki**

_Cursivas: Pensamientos de Shizuru_**  
**

* * *

-Así que esto es…- La brisa tibia jugueteó con sus largos cabellos, la ciudad se veía como una enmarañada red de luces que no dejaba de brillar y sonar, respirando a un ritmo que se le antojaba frenético luego de días internada por caminos escondidos y salvajes, en lo profundo de los bosques alejados de la civilización. En lo profundo de lo insondable, lo no visto por los ojos humanos curiosos que no se adentraban más allá, nunca abandonando la luz segura que sus ciudades irradiaban. Respiró hondo, captando los olores que se arremolinaban desde el pulsar de las luces más abajo. Tantos olores distintos.

Todos mezclados y unidos, era casi imposible extraerlos.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, contemplando la vista desde la punta de una de las montañas que encerraban y rodeaban la ciudad. La noche clara y tibia de primavera no respondía sus preguntas que la habían llevado hasta allí. Se dejó caer sobre la piedra, cruzando las piernas y descansando las manos sobre sus rodillas. Las gruesas botas escondían sus pies. Estaba acalorada, pero no se sacaría su 'uniforme', no cuando presentía que pronto en peligro asecharía en cada esquina y las puntas de hierro de las botas fueran su primera línea defensiva. Una gota de sudor corrió desde su nuca por uno de los costados de su cuello, bajando sin prisas hacia la sudadera que cubría su pecho.

El maldito calor.

Limpió distraídamente su frente, no podía darse el lujo de dejar al descubierto sus pies, tampoco sus piernas. Estaba confinada al calor sofocante de esa tierra en primavera. Al aliento cálido que la envolvería y la dejaría exhausta de una sola bocanada en verano.

-Pero no hay otro lugar al que pueda dirigirme ahora mismo-Se murmuró, maldiciendo con una sonrisa la suerte que le corría. No podía volver atrás. No podía simplemente girarse y volver al norte, a las tierras donde el verano era pasajero y tímido, donde podía refugiarse en invierno su vida entera, esperando sin esperar a que ellos fueran.

La necesitaban allí.

Y allí estaría.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en los ruidos lejanos que llegaban de la ciudad insomne, la ciudad que no dormía ni dormiría. No por lo menos hasta que estuviera acabada, **lo que podría ser estúpidamente pronto si no ponemos un alto a esto**.

-Natsuki- No se giró para ver quién le llamaba. Era la única persona que había venido con ella a poner orden entre el clan del sur que tan desesperadamente clamaba por ayuda.

El norte vasto era pequeño en población, sólo podían darse el lujo de enviarlas a ellas dos. Estaba bien, sería suficiente. Serían suficiente.

La joven se quedó a su lado de pie, observando la misma ciudad pero quizá viendo los mismos parajes que habían dejado atrás.

No lo creía, no lo esperaba, se necesitaban centradas, listas, preparadas.

Habría guerra.

Se levantó de la roca, limpiando sus pantalones del polvo que se había instalado en ellos en el breve espacio de tiempo que habían estado en contacto. Recibió sin mirar la bolsa de viaje que le extendían, colgándola de su hombro en un gesto ensayado y descuidado, sin pensarlo siquiera. –Vamos- Afirmó, ante la pregunta muda de su compañera de viaje. La joven a su lado asintió y se colgó del propio hombro una bolsa parecida a la suya. Más joven e inexperta esperaba a sus movimientos para seguirla.

Normal, después de todo ella guiaba esa pequeña manada de sólo dos miembros.

Iniciaron el descenso con rapidez, saltando de peñasco en peñasco para abarcar más distancia. La morena decidió probar a su pupila. Era la alumna sobresaliente entre sus miembros, la más brillante cachorra que había visto en algunas decenas de años, pero el entrenamiento era muy distinto a la vida real. Muy distinto seguir el camino conocido a improvisar sobre la marcha, en el terreno obscuro y nuevo, extraño y extranjero. El terreno como el que en ese momento pisaban. Imprimió algo más de fuerza a sus pisadas, abarcando de un solo salto el doble de la distancia usual. Sintió la respiración entrecortada por la sorpresa detrás suyo, pero también escuchó cómo su compañera le seguía el paso, sin cuestionar sus decisiones. Sonrió, dejándose caer y resbalar por una de las laderas de la montaña que atravesaban. Ya llevaban la mitad del camino cubierto en pocos minutos. Si la pequeña podía completar el tramo a su paso podría pensar mejores estrategias y exponerla a menos peligros.

Necesitaba tener algún tipo de idea hasta dónde sus habilidades llegaban.

Finalmente sus piernas alcanzaron la suave ondulación antes del terreno plano, se encogió, dejando que su cuerpo rodara un par de veces antes de impulsarse con los brazos y aterrizar de pie en un gesto calculado. Sin gracia, pero lleno de fuerza y control. A su lado el ruido de matorrales quebrándose y agitándose dio paso al cuerpo de su pupila, que giraba con rapidez. La joven logró apoyar finalmente una rodilla y un pie en el suelo, deteniendo su caída y dejándola en la posición de reverencia. Natsuki rió entre dientes mientras la veía levantarse y limpiar apresuradamente sus ropas de las ramas y tierra que se habían adherido a ella en su caída.

-Bien hecho, Akira- Susurró, acariciando su cabeza por un momento antes de girarse y enfrentar al monstruo que aguardaba por ellas, la ciudad ahora de frente con sus luces y olores, sonidos y colores, todo un mundo aguardándolas. –Vamos, aún hay camino que recorrer esta noche-

* * *

-¿Señora?- El hombre ansioso jugueteaba con su sombrero, inclinado y nervioso ante la mujer que parecía no oírle, sentada en su propio mundo.

Los ojos de ella seguían atentamente el humo que se escapaba de su boca y de la punta del cigarrillo que con parsimonia acababa. Solo sus ojos se movían, su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha, detenida, su mano cruzando su pecho parcialmente, inmóvil, incluso el suave subir y bajar que producía su respiración más parecía un juego de la imaginación, una mala pasada engañosa, que un movimiento real. El hombre despegó los labios, pensando en correr el riesgo de hablar por segunda vez cuando por fin la mujer frente a él habló, depositando la colilla del cigarrillo en un cenicero cercano.

-Así que mandaron más perros… ¿Cuántos?- Descruzó las piernas, clavando la mirada en el hombre con el sombrero arrugado en las manos. Él abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar luego de unos segundos, una gota de sudor empezó a perlarse en los límites entre el pelo y la frente. El miedo recorriendo su espalda en escalofríos crecientes. El pelo castaño de la mujer se removió apaciblemente, escondiendo la realidad que parecía ocultarse tras ella, esa realidad escalofriante que él no quería ver, de la que él se quería escapar.

Escapar tan rápido como le fuera posible.

-No saben…- El plural lo tranquilizó por unos momentos. No lo culpaba a él o, al menos, no sólo a él. Todos a su alrededor tenían la culpa y compartían la desgracia que caería sobre ellos si la mujer despertaba su ira. –Averígüenlo- Se retiró con una reverencia, escapando de la atmosfera cada vez más pesada en la habitación, más pesada con el silencio creciente, el humo que inundaba todo, el sudor que le corría por la espalda y esa mujer que no hablaba, que sólo miraba con ojos demasiado penetrantes como para pensar que sólo veían lo que él lograba ver.

La castaña miró la puerta remachada en bronce que se cerraba por su propio peso con un ligero clic. Las bisagras engrasadas sellando la habitación, dejándola sola con sus dudas, con sus frustraciones, con su humo y, a la vez, con la diversión. Se levantó pesadamente, rebuscando otro fino y delgado cigarrillo en el bolsillo de su abrigo colgado de la pared. Lo prendió con la yema de sus dedos, apretando la punta del tabaco brevemente. El humo reinició, eterno, su camino hacia el cielo, abriéndose paso por el aire cargado de expectación. No le prestó atención, caminaba sin rumbo fijo por la amplia habitación decorada de rojo, deambulando a través de ella visionando sus pensamientos más que las paredes con delicadas pinturas colgadas de ellas. Su mente deambulando en sí misma sin deseos de ser molestada.

Más perros en la ciudad.

Una sonrisa curvada apareció en su rostro lentamente, formándose con lentitud pero irrefrenable.

Sería interesante.

Muy interesante.

Más peones con los que jugar.

Observó la noche cerrada a través de la ventana, una luna que no brillaba colgaba perezosamente del cielo, dispuesta a ocultarse prontamente, en cuanto los primeros rayos del alba rayaran el horizonte. Quizás sería un buen momento para buscar por sí misma esos nuevos integrantes del tablero.

Las nuevas cartas adheridas a su colección.

Cogió su abrigo oscuro y dirigió una última mirada a su entorno. La habitación que era el centro de todo ese retorcido y extraño reinado.

Con la sonrisa creciendo más y más abrió la ventana, permitiéndole al humo escapar y dejándose caer, tragada por la noche que pronto se convertiría en día.

* * *

Se giró de nuevo, sorprendida. Tantos olores juntos, tantas especies juntas. Todos mezclados y a nadie parecía importarle. Era ya la tercera vez que se giraba en redondo, pero no podía parar de sorprenderse. Llegaba a sentirse indefensa en esa enorme ciudad que todo lo tragaba y lo transformaba. Los olores de la comida, la gente, los animales, las edificaciones, los autos, la ropa, todo mezclado y entremezclado. Podía ver pasar humanos, bestias, medias bestias e incluso antiguas razas como ella. Todos conviviendo en el mismo espacio sin que nadie llegara a delatar al otro.

**Bueno, los humanos son los únicos ignorantes… ignorantes aunque sucede delante de sus propios rostros.**

-Akira- Llamó al no sentir la presencia de la joven a su lado. Conectadas por la familiaridad y los lazos de la manada podía sentir, literalmente, los movimientos de la joven a su lado. Podía diferenciar cuando se alejaba o se acercaba, cuando dejaba de caminar a su lado y ligeramente más atrás tal como era su posición de jerarquía en la pequeña división que conformaban. Su discípula se había retrasado ante los escaparates en una tienda de electrónica, hipnotizada por las imágenes en movimiento de algún equipo deportivo en acción. La observó por sobre el hombro hasta que recobraba su posición inicial, a su lado. Llevaban caminando por horas, buscando la dirección del hombre que debía serviles de anfitrión. Observó el papel que sostenía entre dos dedos en la mano derecha y luego observó el cielo. El sol sobre su cabeza le indicaba que ya estaban casi a medio día, y que no habían avanzado casi nada en su búsqueda a pesar de estar tres horas dando vueltas por todo el distrito para encontrar algo.

-Natsuki-san…- La joven no perdió el paso mientras señalaba hacia atrás, a la tienda de electrónicos con las imágenes vividas de los hombres pasándose entre sí una pelota. Lo sabía, ella también estaba sorprendida por las figuras moviéndose, por los ruidos, los colores brillantes y esa sensación que producía la electricidad a través de la pantalla, casi podía sentir los pelos de su cuerpo levantándose y erizándose, sorprendidos y extrañados ante la nueva sensación.

-No hay tiempo que perder, estoy segura que podremos averiguar más de ello luego- Sabía que sería así. Ella, de hecho, ya había escuchado sobre esos artefactos, sobre las ciudades en las que nunca es de noche. Pero no era menos sorprendente, seguía causándole esa extraña sensación de que el mundo había girado de pronto al revés y ella aún estaba dando vueltas en medio de ese cambio. El camino hasta allí lo habían hecho a través de poblados pequeños y campo traviesa, evitando las personas y las grandes conglobaciones de gente, evitando ser vistas o escuchadas, evitando ser descubiertas antes de tiempo. Quizás hubiera sido una buena idea pasar por al menos una para ahora no estar tan sorprendida ante todo lo que a su alrededor se explayaba.

**Quiero escalar uno de esos…**

El presentimiento la golpeó de la nada.

Su cambio de postura, aunque sutil, alertó inmediatamente a Akira. La joven se pegó un poco más a su costado, despertando todos sus sentidos y extendiéndoles, intentando alcanzar más allá delo que podrían extenderse. Ver, oler, oír y sentir todo a su alrededor, detectar cuál era el problema que su líder había visto. Natsuki no necesitó hablar, los vieron al unísono.

Se acercaban de frente. Con las pupilas clavadas en ellas y sus largas lenguas fuera de sus bocas, sostenidas por una sonrisa desdentada.

No necesitó de mucho para comprender que eran reptiles y que no sería una confrontación directa.

Giró a su derecha, tomando el primer callejón sin detenerse a mirar a quienes la rodeaban, Akira la siguió, apretando el paso, estrechando los hombros para avanzar con mayor comodidad por el estrecho pasadizo. Natsuki golpeó al pasar a un par de personas, murmullando un 'lo siento' con rapidez, en una lengua extraña para esas tierras. Sus pisadas pronto se acompasaron al ritmo de un trote suave, mientras buscaban lugares más abiertos. El pequeño callejón serpenteó por unos metros antes de abrirse a una nueva calle, la morena podía escuchar tras de sí las pisadas de su discípula justo tras ella y el raspar de los hombros de sus perseguidores al encogerse para pasar por el inicio del callejón. Un olor pegajoso le entumió la nariz, despertando una alarma en sus sentidos.

Veneno.

No podía dejar que las tocaran.

Se calmó, manteniéndose fría, pensando con claridad y celeridad.

Su cerebro la llevó al estado mental de batalla. Natsuki sintió la descarga de adrenalina y a la vez el golpe de felicidad que innegablemente acompañaba esas situaciones. Salieron a la calle, zigzagueando entre las personas que hacían su recorrido normal en un día normal. La morena levantó la mano derecha y le señaló la calle a su pupila. Al otro lado de la acera había otro pequeño callejón. Cruzarían entre los autos y serpentearían nuevamente hasta que encontraran un escenario más propicio para sostener una pelea. Giraron en sincronización, esquivando los vehículos que frenaban en un ruido escandaloso y metálico a su alrededor, mientras alguien gritaba cosas que ellas no podían entender **Tampoco necesito entenderlo a claridad para saber que me están insultando. ** Saltaron la pequeña verja que separaba la calle de la vereda y en un momento otra vez estaban entre callejones, serpenteando. Atrás aún oía las pisadas y el olor dulzón y peligroso del veneno. Finalmente dieron fin con el cuello de botella, ingresando a un pequeño claro entre dos enormes edificios. Arriba y a lo lejos podía distinguir el cielo celeste que coronaba el lugar. La morena se giró en seco, su pupila imitó su movimiento en una milésima de segundo, leyendo sus intenciones en cada uno de sus gestos y aprontándose a imitarla, a tomar su lugar como tantas veces habían practicado a lo largo del viaje. Los hombres que se alzaban ante ellas eran ahora algo más altos, como si sus torsos se hubieran estirando en el proceso de la persecución. Las mangas de las poleras que usaban se habían rasgado sutilmente en las uniones con el hombro, y ahora inclusive podían ver sus estómagos, estómagos marcados por un inconfundible brillo violáceo que ponía aún más de manifiesto su verdadera condición.

Akira observó a su maestra por el rabillo del ojo, esperaba atenta la señal para ellas mismas desatar su sangre y entregarse a los impulsos de la lucha. Pero Natsuki guardaba calma, una sonrisa fría le adornaba el rostro como único indicio de que se encontraba preparada para la guerra. La joven contuvo el deseo de removerse, nerviosa, si su maestra no consideraba necesario el cambio, no lo sería, pero no podía evitar sentir que estaban subestimando a los adversarios ante ella. O, mejor dicho, su nariz no podía evitar enviarle mensajes pintados de terror ante el olor putrefacto y dulzón que escapaba de sus bocas.

Un solo rasguño sería suficiente para envenenarlas.

-**_¿Una y una?- _**La voz pareció desgarrar la garganta que la producía, siseando palabras en un idioma extranjero que no podía comprender. Su compañero sonrió, asintiendo a fuera lo que fuera que hubiera sido dicho.

-Maestra- Akira esperaba órdenes, las esperaba ansiosa, sin ellas no podría moverse, su misma naturaleza se lo impediría.

-Uno y uno, como siempre- Susurró la mujer, sin despegar la vista de sus enemigos, lentamente sus manos cerrándose en puños férreos. La pequeña loba tragó duro antes de ella misma cerrar sus manos en puños, los nudillos golpeados y trabajados expuestos como únicas armas. "Pero… ¿Será suficiente?"

Sus dudas fueron dejadas de lado en cuanto el primero de los hombres saltó hacia delante. Impulsado por una fuerza que dejó una huella en el pavimento bajo sus pies, el hombre/reptil pareció proyectarse hacia delante, alargando su ya extraño cuerpo más que saltando hacia ella. Se giró, dejando pasar la lengua bípeda que buscaba sólo rozarla para envenenarla. Un puñetazo rápido para sentir la piel de su adversario y un segundo golpe, llevando con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo detrás, despidieron al hombre de su camino, arrojándolo al suelo un metro más allá. Akira levantó los ojos, su maestra parecía estar estrangulando al otro enemigo con su propio brazo, se enfocó nuevamente en su pelea, se dejó caer, evitando en el momento exacto la lengua que buscaba su rostro. Utilizando el impulso de sus piernas al levantarse, los músculos acostumbrados a correr y saltar de risco en risco proyectaron la fuerza de su puño más allá de cualquier límite humano. Desde abajo, el gancho derecho conectó en toda la quijada, cerrando la boca del hombre y atrapando la lengua entre los dientes de la bestia. Un grito agónico se escapó de la garganta, nuevamente desgarrándola, al momento que una cascada de sangre la baño por completo. El hombre cayó, retorciéndose de dolor, gritos agudos e inarticulados llenaban el aire a medida que rodaba por el suelo. La lengua a su lado se retorcía por cuenta propia. La joven retrocedió, sorprendida, el golpe si bien había sido fuerte no era capaz de provocar una herida mortal, sin embargo el hombre ante ella oscurecía y se asfixia, estertores rápidos y superficiales hacían que su pecho convulsionase antes de que se quedara tendido en el suelo.

Muerto.

O por lo menos eso creía.

-Se envenenó- Natsuki simplemente se materializó atrás de ella, sorprendiéndola y asustándola.

-¿Qué?-

-El veneno está en la saliva, no en la lengua propiamente tal, se envenenó a sí mismo- Sentenció mirando el cadáver que oscurecía a momentos, extendiéndose la mancha oscura desde la boca hacia el cuello, metiéndose por debajo de la tela y, seguramente, alcanzando el corazón.

Había pasado demasiado rápido para que la joven se percatara de ello.

Respiró profundo, recién cayendo en cuenta de que estaba sin aliento, el olor a putrefacción alcanzó su sensitivo olfato. El veneno descomponía la carne a una rapidez absurda.

Se giró en redondo, buscando al otro hombre.

El adversario de su maestra estaba en el suelo, muerto. Un brazo alargado y, a juzgar por la extraña posición, roto, envolvía su cuello. Lo había asfixiado a medio camino de su transformación, una cola larga aún se retorcía levemente y su mano derecha se había fusionado en tres dedos gruesos y fuertes, coronados de garras filosas. Pero parecía que para su maestra había sido un juego de niños.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensarlo.

-Vámonos- Ordenó la morena, buscando su bolsa de viaje para colgársela al hombro.

-Pero los cuerpos…- No podían dejarlos allí, si un humano los encontraba su existencia estaría en peligro al igual que todo el delicado equilibrio que manejaban.

-No importan, los otros deben estar cerca, observándonos, ellos se encargarán de eso- Natsuki esperó a que su pupila cogiera su propia bolsa de viaje y luego se cercioró de que no tuviera manchas de sangre o algo extraño que la pusiera en evidencia a la vista de humanos. –Si ellos nos encontraron seguramente los nuestros también nos están buscando, sigamos caminando, pronto nos encontraran por el olor a muerte que ahora portamos- Inició el camino hacia la salida del callejón, Akira siguiéndola de cerca, sin más preguntas que hacer. Se giró por última vez, observando la azotea desde la que las observaban. Su pupila no se había dado cuenta, pero sus sentidos mejor entrenados saltaban con la alerta de la presencia en el tejado. Sonrió antes de seguir el camino, despreocupadamente.

_Interesante. _Pensó, mientras miraba el humo desaparecer en el cielo de la tarde. _Muy interesante._

* * *

-Básicamente me estás diciendo…- Natsuki apuntó el mapa cuadriculado de la ciudad frente a ella, señalándolo como un todo. En el papel gastado había marcas de diversos colores, manchas de líquidos oscuros y, ahora, el cuchillo de la mujer morena ensartado cerca del centro del papel, marcando su posición actual.

-Que no tenemos más terrenos…- El hombre sostuvo su mirada, sin dejar entrever la frustración que bullía por sus venas. Habían perdido cada uno de los territorios, uno por uno. En redadas, en disputas, en tratados.

Habían cedido, vendido, perdido.

Y ahora se encontraban marginados en ese pequeño espacio, aislados en la enorme ciudad que no les pertenecía.

-Necesitamos tomarlos de regreso- Agregó, ajustando la montura de sus anteojos en el puente de su nariz, gastada por una vida con ellos a cuestas. Natsuki miró el mapa, algo muy pesado nacía de la boca de su estómago, instalándose en su vientre y creciendo a medida que recorría las calles intrincadas dibujadas minuciosamente. **Demasiado terreno que cubrir…**

-¿Cuántos somos?- Inquirió, sus ojos verdes sin dejar de registrar las posibilidades, brillando débilmente a la luz de la lamparilla que iluminaba la pequeña habitación abarrotada de gente. El silencio se mantuvo unos segundos más, con la luz titilando, la respiración de la joven loba tras ella, sus propios latidos cada vez más acelerados y el silencio.

El maldito silencio.

Poblado de ruidos innecesarios.

La bombilla zumbando, las respiraciones agitándose, los corazones saltando, podía escuchar tras las paredes cómo pasos se acercaban y alejaban, marcando un ritmo inestable. Podía incluso escuchar el susurro de los cubiertos que se colaban bajo las puertas y por los resquicios desde el comedor.

El silencio demasiado ruidoso para ser cómodo.

-Junto a ustedes ahora… treinta-Respondió al fin, acomodándose nuevamente las gafas. Pronto la mujer aprendería que era su tic nervioso. Cambió el peso de los pies, esperando alguna reacción, pero la loba siguió ante el mapa, inmóvil, cómo si la respuesta jamás hubiese llegado. –Perdimos veinte de los nuestros en enfrentamientos repentinos, otros cinco desertaron y fueron ajusticiados… doce más sin embargo lograron huir…

**Débiles**

… los clanes del Norte y del Este presionan nuestras barreras, creemos que…

**Todos, débiles**

Por eso…-

-Suficiente- Lo cortó, sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que decía. La sangre hervía lentamente por sus venas. El hombre guardó un silencio ofendido, como si el poco mando que ostentara en ese lugar fuera suficiente para que él decidiera sobre quién poseía las palabras. Natsuki lo miró fríamente, controlándose para no sentir desprecio por él. Era su compañero. Era su gente. No podía odiarlo, si fragmentaba la pequeña manada que eran en ese momento el futuro estaría acabado para ellos. -… por hoy descansaremos, prepara las habitaciones para las dos- El hombre retrocedió un paso, dispuesto a objetar, pero luego simplemente realizó una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza e inició su camino hacia el complejo sistema de túneles que conformaban su refugio.

-¡Un momento!- Se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, sorprendido por el repentino llamado. Su rostro, sin embargo, no dejó traspasar la curiosidad que le producía la mujer y todo lo que de ella proviniera.

-¿Sí, Kuga-san?- Preguntó, sin cambiar de posición, listo para abandonar la habitación cuando fuera requerido.

-Nadie comerá carne para la cena de hoy. Reduce las porciones y se establece un toque de queda desde las 10 pm. Eso es todo, Yamada- La mujer volvió al mapa, dibujando líneas imaginarias con los dedos. El hombre volvió a hacer una pequeña reverencia y se alejó, cerrando la puerta con cautela tras de sí. No confiaba en el nuevo líder, ni siquiera sabía exactamente quién era o qué se proponía, peor había mantenido su lugar en la manada por saber doblegar sus ideas a las de sus superiores.

Esta vez no sería la excepción.

Sonriendo, a pesar de todo, se alejó en dirección a la cocina, donde se preparaban para hervir las enormes cantidades de carne que mantenían la, cada vez más escasa, población lobuna de la ciudad.

-¿Maestra…?- Akira dejó la pregunta en el aire, acercándose a la espalda de la morena para observar lo mismo que ella. Líneas que formabas cuadrados, comprendía que era el trazado de la ciudad, pero se le hacía difícil poder imaginar y proyectar algo de esa increíble cantidad de cuadrados y líneas rectas que convergían desde diversas direcciones en el mapa. Natsuki le señaló con el dedo los diversos centros de poder que se alojaban en la gran ciudad. Las cinco grandes razas representadas en la ciudad que, se suponía, sería la capital de las seis especies que dominaban el mundo. El azul oscuro que representaba el clan del Centro era un mísero punto casi cubierto en su totalidad por el cuchillo de la morena, el resto de los colores fluctuaba en tamaños y posiciones, alargando brazos que intentaban abarcar más territorios y, por tanto, más poder en la balanza. La morena suspiró, frotándose el rostro, cansada.

-No hay manera de que perdieran sólo porque ellos son increíblemente buenos- Comentó, mientras señalaba el gran mapa con un gesto de la mano, abarcando todos los clanes –Las tropas están fuera de entrenamiento, en muchos niveles…-

-¿Podrá?-

-Podremos, pero será largo…- La mujer rascó su nuca, pensando aún en los pasos a tomar desde ese punto muerto. –Prepárate, mañana será un largo día- Sentenció, a modo de despedida. La joven asintió, abandonándola en la pequeña sala, con la luz titilante y el mapa salpicado de colores que lo significaba todo.

Apoyó ambas manos en la mesa, era demasiado, no sabría si podría con todo. **Esto no fue lo que me dijeron cuando me enviaron… **Volvió a mirar el mapa y los papeles desparramados sobre la mesa, con la información que habían recaudado sobre los otros clanes. En el centro de todo, la foto de una mujer sonriendo suavemente, sus ojos rojos abrumadoramente clavados en el centro de la cámara, como si buscaran leer el lente del aparato y, a través de él, leer todos los ojos que se posarían sobre los suyos. Leerlos e intimidarlos. Natsuki desvió la mirada con un escalofrío. Lo había olvidado.

Debía lidiar con ella también.

Kiyohime.

La leyenda aún viva entre ellos.

Con un suspiro se dejó caer sobre una silla, derrotada.

En esos momentos sólo quería correr por los bosques que le pertenecían, muy lejos de allí.

* * *

-Kiyohime…-

-Ara, Kikukawa-han, no es necesario el formalismo, ¿Acaso no tenemos una relación amistosa?- La mujer sonrió, sin realmente sonreír, sin mirar a la mujer tras ella, la ansiosa mujer que intentaba pasar lo más desapercibida posible, tras ella.

-Fujino-san… - Midió las palabras, calculando cuánto realmente podía dejarse llevar en el juego de la castaña sin caer en él irremediablemente –Hoy…-

-Dos de tus guerreros fueron asesinados dentro de tu territorio, ¿Cierto?- Se volteó, el paisaje de la ciudad nocturna ahora contemplaba su espalda. Desde la torre más alta podía observar el mundo abriéndose ante ella, o por lo menos eso le gustaba pensar. La mujer con lentes repasó su silueta, la delicada blusa y la falda que le hacían juego, parecía una broma que esa correcta fémina, esa figura casi escueta en ocasiones, fuera una de las cabezas más altas. Finalmente se quitó los lentes, asintiendo en el proceso. Podía sentir su sangre subiendo hacia sus mejillas al sentirse observada por la castaña, escaneada por los ojos rojos que la medían sin cesar, siempre calculando.

-Exijo la compensación, la sangre lavará la sangre y podremos seguir con el equilibrio- Afirmó, adelantando un par de pasos para posar sus manos sobre la pulida superficie de una mesa. La habitación en cuestión era una enorme sala de reuniones, la mesa de madera pulida le devolvía su reflejo, al igual como se lo devolvía a las sillas negras de alto respaldar arrimadas a sus costados. Shizuru la contemplaba desde el otro extremo, desde la cabecera de la mesa y la pared de cristal que separaba el lugar del mundo humano. –Buscaremos quién lo hizo y haremos correr la ley-Sentenció, por fin materializando en palabras lo que la había traído hasta el lugar.

-¿Lo harán?- La pregunta fue acompañada de un leve movimiento de cejas. El nudo en su garganta le dijo inmediatamente que algo no saldría acorde a sus planes. Que algo definitivamente no seguiría para nada la línea de acción que había planeado.

-¿Fujino-san?- Mantuvo su posición, aún cuando parte de su naturaleza le clamaba por huir del lugar, mientras la otra parte le clamaba por atacar. Forzó sus pies a permanecer centrados, en el lugar, intentando balancear y compensar los dos impulsos que crecían en ella.

-¿Lo harás?- Caminó un poco, dejando pasar algo de tiempo antes de agregar algo más, su oído registrando cada variación en la respiración y el palpitar de la otra mujer, fija en cada posible reacción –El ataque no fue premeditado, ni fue planeado o realizado por alguien de los otros clanes…-

-¡Entonces sabes quién fue!- Golpeó la mesa con un puño, sus sospechas amargamente ciertas. ¡Esa mujer jugaba con ella y con todos como si fueran fichas de un juego demasiado gastado, podían ser desechadas y reemplazadas en cualquier momento! -¡Sabes quién acabó con mis guerreros! ¡Exijo sus cabezas para calmar a mi clan de la sed de justicia!-

Shizuru Fujino siguió caminando, como si el arrebato de su invitada no fuera más que el vuelo de una mosca, incapaz de hacer más daño que un zumbido molesto. Esperó unos momentos, hasta que el latir del corazón contrario cambiara sutilmente su ritmo, dando paso desde la furia al miedo por su irresponsable acción. Sonrió cuando escuchó cómo se contraía el músculo en el pecho de la joven. Detuvo su caminar más cerca, fulminándola con la vista, sin parar de sonreír sutilmente.

-Ara, ¿Qué sucede, Kikukawa-han?, ¿No que es mi deber ser una facción neutral?, corríjame si me equivoco, pero la idea de ser 'neutral' es efectivamente no tomar partido. ¿Cómo se tomarán el resto de los clanes si le ayudo facilitándole información? ¿Cómo se sentirían si supiesen que le he dicho que los atacantes son dos extraños recién llegados? ¿Cómo si se enterasen que le he contado que no iniciaron el ataque, sino se defendieron del ataque inesperado de sus guerreros? ¿Cómo afectaría el equilibrio si llegara a sus oídos que, de hecho, los nuevos extraños son por ahora inimputables?- El silencio se mantuvo, vibrando aún con el rastro de las palabras en el aire. La joven con lentes maldijo mentalmente. Intentando mantener la calma se enderezó, controlando su voz que deseaba desgarrarse desde su garganta.

-Definitivamente terminaría desatando la guerra entre clanes… una guerra que nos envolvería a todos- Susurró, y ciertamente los envolvería a todos. Si la capital entraba en guerra se esparciría inevitablemente al resto de sus locaciones. Significaría el final de una era y el inicio de otra.

O quizás el final de todo.

O quizás no significase nada.

No podía estar segura, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a averiguarlo.

Si actuaba la mujer demonio frente a ella esparciría sin lugar a dudas el rumor de que había actuado en contra de las leyes que ellos mismos habían establecido. "Y aún es demasiado pronto como para moverse, para iniciar el fin de esta situación".

-No sería lo más… conveniente, me parece- Comentó Shizuru, acomodando una de las sillas para sentarse sobre ella, su vista fija en la cabecilla del clan del este.

-No lo sería, en realidad… Fujino-san, si inimputables no tengo más asuntos pendientes aquí, me retiro- Realizó una pequeña reverencia antes de iniciar su camino de regreso a su propio centro de operaciones, en la puerta la estarían esperando sus principales cabecillas. Deseo morderse la lengua antes de salir y exponer su vergüenza al no poder entregar sangre por sus compañeros caídos.

-Ara, ara, ¿Ya te retiras?, ¿No deseas beber una taza de té conmigo?- Inquirió la mujer de ojos rojos, sonriendo ahora divertida. Por supuesto que declinaría, pero siempre le entretenía observar como encogían los hombros, controlándose a sí mismos ante la burla abierta que sufrían.

-Lo siento, Fujino-san- Respondió sin darse vuelta, sus manos aún relajadas aunque sus hombros temblaran –Me temo que aún tengo mucho que realizar junto a mi gente- Se excusó, dando por terminada la conversación y pasando a través de la puerta, cerrándola levemente.

-Una lástima…- Shizuru se levantó, caminando hacia el abrigo que colgaba de una de las perchas cercanas a la entrada. Su abrigo café que la acompañaba a la mayoría de los lugares que visitaba. Registró uno de los bolsillos, sacando un mazo de cartas antiguo, desgastado en las esquinas y con los colores algo desteñidos luego de años de uso tras uso, de manos tras manos. Sonrió, regresando hacia el asiento que había dejado hacia unos momentos, ante la gran mesa de reuniones hecha para que más de veinte personas _o quizás no tan… personas _se sentaran a su alero. Revolvió un par de veces las cartas antes de separarlas en dos pilas e iniciar la construcción de un castillo. Una vieja costumbre que había adquirido muchos años atrás.

Décadas atrás.

Cuando aún vagaba por el mundo buscando algo que hubiese restado de los suyos.

Completó la primera esquina con rapidez, manos expertas y acostumbradas a la sensación correcta que le avisaba cuando las cartas se sostendrían por sí mismas.

Por supuesto que sabía quién había acabado con las dos lagartijas molestas esa tarde. Lo había visto desde la azotea del edificio, cuando el sol de primavera quemaba la coronilla de su cabeza.

Y los olores del pavimento calentado y la sangre se entremezclaban antes de alcanzar su nariz.

Los dos 'perros' de los que tan vagamente le habían hablado.

No eran perros, ni siquiera eran lobos. Era esa raza antigua que creía ya desaparecida. _Hacía más de cincuenta años que no veía uno…_ Y eran jóvenes. O al menos una de ellas lo era, la otra, la peliazul quizás tendría un poco más de los cincuenta años que no aparentaba. El primer piso de su castillo ya estaba completo. Inició inmediatamente la construcción del segundo, sin detenerse a pensar siquiera en ello.

Habían acabado con los hombres muy rápido, y con una violencia que la desconcertaba. Hacía mucho que no veía a alguien actuar tanto por instinto, quebrando huesos y asestando puñetazos en busca de la muerte más rápida, no la más impactante o elegante. Hacía tiempo que había olvidado lo que quienes no deseaban reconocimiento podían hacer.

_Cómo hubiera sido si se hubieran transformado…_

No, ni siquiera las orejas habían perdido su redondez. Ella conocía la transformación, había visto manadas de esos lobos enormes correr destrozando ejércitos, despedazando lo que encontrasen a su paso.

Eran enemigos de quienes cuidarse.

Y aún así no podía dejar de intrigarse sobre las recién llegadas. El tercer piso de su castillo avanzaba con rapidez, a medida que completaba pieza tras pieza con la vieja baraja. Eran un elemento que podría desestabilizar el equilibrio en el que se encontraban pero, también, podían descubrirlos a todos ante los humanos. Ni siquiera los Tigres eran capaces de asesinar con tanta saña. Era demasiado para mantenerlos ocultos y desapercibidos demasiado tiempo.

Su mano buscó más cartas en las pilas, pero ya había acabado con todas ellas. Cuatro pequeños pisos se alzaban ante ella ahora, en precario equilibrio. Sonrió cansadamente, pronto todo caería, estaba segura. Pero no era eso lo que la perturbaba. Sino que todo lo que pudiera sentir en ese mismo momento fuera una curiosidad fría. Una curiosidad que esperaba por la caída, por el desequilibrio al fin con la llegada de los refuerzos al clan.

Una curiosidad nacida de la certeza de que seguiría allí, después de todo, a pesar de todo. Seguiría allí.

Viviendo por su propia cuenta mientras lo demás lentamente morían y desaparecían.

Mientras las pisadas de los demás se apagaban y ella seguía su camino, a solas.

Sola.

Quitó una de las cartas en la base, dejando que todo el castillo se desmoronara con el simple movimiento.

_Será interesante._

* * *

-Siguiente- Y su voz sonó cargada de hastío y decepción. El hombre ante ella realizó una pequeña reverencia y se alejó, una cojera poco pronunciada en su pierna derecha descompensando su paso. El siguiente, un joven de tan solo unos dieciséis años se plantó frente a ella en el círculo de entrenamiento. Su cuerpo ya exhibía los primeros signos de la transformación. La mujer levantó los brazos y esperó a que su adversario la alcanzara. Alrededor el resto de la manada se congregaba, observando.

**No es suficiente, no ni siquiera suficiente.** Natsuki contemplaba desde uno de los costados, los brazos cruzados observando la situación. Akira era quién peleaba en el centro, exponiendo las capacidades de cada miembro del clan. Ahora el muchacho delgado, con los signos de ser más parte de la rama de los zorros, intentaba escurrirse y maniobrar entre los golpes de la muchacha para alcanzarla. La mujer resistió el impulso de masajear sus sienes y restregar sus ojos. No había pasado mucho tiempo pero se sentía atrapada y cansada. Ya habían comprobado las habilidades de al menos la mitad de la manada y no se veía bien, no se veía nada bien. Tendrían que establecer pactos, treguas, hacerse fuertes antes de pensar en recuperar lo perdido.

Una de sus cejas se elevó levemente, en un gesto de sorpresa grata, el luchador había logrado alcanzar a la joven con uno de los rápidos golpes que lanzaba. Eso era bueno, uno de los pocos que lo había logrado, después de todo.

Y todo terminó, Akira le asestó un golpeen la axila que paralizó uno de los brazos de su contrincante. El joven se detuvo, sorprendido por la repentina falta de respuesta de su extremidad. La joven deslizó su pierna tras la del hombre, enganchándola y enviándolo al suelo con un fluido movimiento.

-¡Siguiente!- Exclamó, mientras ayudaba al caído a levantarse. Natsuki suspiró, alejándose del lugar, Akira podría encargarse de ello, después de todo la había entrenado para ello. Yamada la observó alejarse y la siguió a cierta distancia, dejando atrás el círculo con los miembros aún esperando su turno. Abandonaron la sala y se abrieron paso por el complejo sistema de pasillos. Sería difícil seguir el camino correcto si no estuviera claramente demarcado por olores. Un laberinto creado para ser fácilmente reconocible por los habitantes del lugar. Natsuki cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente, casi podía ver los distintos rastros de olor, todos con colores diversos en su mente mostrándole el camino correcto a seguir. Un paso seguro marcó el ritmo, aunque por dentro podía sentir la ansiedad naciendo dentro de ella. ¿Cómo podría tomar el control de toda esa loca situación? Yamada la alcanzó en cuanto cruzaron la puerta, ubicándose casi a su mismo nivel, el hombro derecho del hombre casi rozaba el hombro izquierdo de la mujer, sólo unos milímetros más atrás. Incluso en esas caminatas a lo largo de pasillos vacíos la jerarquía se mantenía, rígida.

Alcanzaron el final del pasillo, las dos puertas de hierro y metal forjado eran las que custodiaban la guarida hacia el mundo exterior. Se hallaban en el techo, funcionando como trampillas, toda la edificación de la base era subterránea, bajando más y más a medida que se internaba por los pasillos serpenteantes que la componían. Natsuki tomó una de las pesadas puertas y mantuvo presión a la vez que destrababa el complejo mecanismo que cerraba y sellaba las puertas. Yamada esperó, detrás de ella, hasta que la puerta cedió y un mundo de ruidos se abrió a sus sensitivos oídos. La mujer le sostuvo la puerta, dejándole a él el trabajo de cerrarla, después de todo nunca lo había hecho y no podía exponer la seguridad de todos por una puerta mal cerrada. Miró a su alrededor con más detalle, cuando por fin las habían conducido a la base no había fijado su vista ni su nariz en la fachada que cubría la guarida. Era una tienda de mascotas, lo sabía, había olido y escuchado los animales al entrar por primera vez, pero ahora, mientras Yamada hacía chasquear los mecanismos de la puerta a medida que ponía en ella todas las medidas de seguridad, escuchó el gimotear de los cachorros, los conejos y sus dientes perforando pequeñas cantidades de alimento, incluso pudo percibir el característico aroma de los gatos. Su nariz se arrugó levemente ante tantos olores, demasiados juntos, no estaba acostumbrada a ello, era abrumador y fascinante al mismo tiempo.

-Kuga-san- Se giró, el hombre la miraba con las manos en los bolsillos, tomando una posición despreocupada, pero aún así tensa. La mujer lo sintió, el hombre estaba preocupado, demasiado tenso. -¿A dónde quiere ir, exactamente?- Inquirió, Natsuki comprendió de dónde provenía toda la preocupación.

-Quiero recorrer el terreno que aún nos queda, quiero verlo y conocer los puntos esenciales que necesitamos reforzar para no perder más- Sostuvo la mirada oscura, podía leer en ella dudas y miedos. Una oleada de ira viajó a través de su cuerpo, respiró un poco más profundo, serenándose, aún no establecían vínculos de manada y si dejaba que la ira la controlase podría terminar acabando con lo poco que quedaba de orden en ese desequilibrado grupo. No podía culparlo por tener miedo, había visto como su territorio se reducía y su gente moría a lo largo de esa guerra silenciosa. Tenía derecho a sentir miedo.

Y era su trabajo el traspasarle confianza y seguridad, guiarlo de manera correcta para regresarle la estabilidad al clan.

Dejó escapar suavemente el aire, intentando suavizar su voz y el ceño que sabía tenía fruncido -¿Algún problema con eso?-

-Asesinó a dos hombres ayer, nos estarán buscando para cobrar venganza-

-¿Asesiné?- Nuevamente la oleada de ira, estaba vez más potente, atravesó su cuerpo como un latigazo. El hombre sintió la ira y retrocedió un par de pasos, inconscientemente.

-Sí- **Y aquí está, la primera insubordinación. **Sintió deseos de transformarse y sujetar al hombre por el cuello, arrojarlo al suelo y demostrarle que sería nada para ella. Cambió el peso en sus piernas, plantándose firmemente ante el hombre, él ya no era un amigo, sino un rival al cual derrotar. Cruzó los brazos, apretando sus dedos y manteniendo cierto control, sin dejarse llevar por la ira.

-Los maté, sí, pero no los asesiné, Yamada. Esos hombres decidieron atacarme, ellos corrieron el riesgo y lo pagaron- A medida que hablaba sus orejas y sus colmillos cambiaban, afilándose y preparándose para el cambio y la posible pelea. Su sentido del olfato se agudizó, sintió el olor del miedo y la indecisión, su propio olor a ira y el característico olor que antecede una pelea. Sintió, además, los animales al otro lado de la habitación, en el mostrador, nerviosos, empezando a chillar y ladrar asustados.

El hombre sintió la atmósfera cambiando a su alrededor, aplastándolo. Sólo tenía unos segundos para decidir, si contrariaba a la mujer sería una insubordinación directa y terminaría en una pelea, una batalla por el dominio de la manada que seguía bajo sus pies, midiéndose contra la otra recién llegada. Acomodó los lentes sobre su nariz, observando y calculando. Los músculos en los antebrazos de, ahora, su posible oponente, se contrajeron levemente a medida apretaba algo más sus manos.

Tendría el control de toda la manada, de todo a su alrededor.

Si sólo pudiera pasar por el obstáculo que tenía al frente.

El silencio se extendió unos segundos más, los animales al otro lado casi desquiciados corriendo en círculos dentro de sus jaulas.

Un par de exclamaciones extrañadas de los primeros clientes de la mañana.

La joven que atendía diciendo un par de palabras tranquilizadoras, aunque ella misma podía sentir la presión creciendo sobre sus hombros y en la cola que le había crecido, ahora con el pelaje erizado, esperando un desenlace.

-… no, tiene razón, no fue premeditado- Soltó el aire que había estado guardando, a su alrededor la presión desapareció lentamente, como si todo volviera a respirar y latir en el ritmo usual. Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca hacia su espalda. No se había percatado de lo tenso que estaba. Natsuki asintió, descruzando los brazos y señalándole con la cabeza la salida del lugar. El hombre la siguió, ahora varios centímetros más atrás.

-No tomaremos mucho tiempo, si no hay mucho viento favorable les será imposible rastrearnos antes de que estemos de regreso en terrenos seguros.- Afirmó, abriendo la segunda puerta de seguridad que daba a un pequeño espacio que funcionaba como trastienda. Yamada cerró la puerta, esta vez vertical. Volvían a estar en terreno exterior y Natsuki no habría podido imaginar cuanto lo había extrañado. Saludaron al pasar a la mujer loba que atendía la fachada del edificio. La morena, además, le señaló discretamente su cola, una orden clara de esconderla y tomar su disfraz completamente otra vez. La tienda era grande, la más grande del distrito, y lo único que les servía de tapadera por el momento. Tenía incluso una sección de reptiles. Dos dependientes más se paseaban por el lugar, uno de ellos humano y el otro alguna especie de perro de gran tamaño, o eso le pareció a juzgar por lo, que creyó, serían casi dos metros de estatura que alcanzaba. Tres pares de ojos siguieron su camino, atentos a lo que reconocieron como su alfa, o al menos de momento fue la impresión que tuvo.

Las puertas **El tercer par… empiezan a enfermarme** se abrieron a una amplia avenida, autos y buses desfilaban ante ella en una interminable caravana desigual. La tienda se ubicaba en el primer piso de un alto edificio, los pisos superiores ocupados por oficinas, consultas médicas, bancos y una gran cantidad de diversas compañías que era extraño encontrar juntas en un solo lugar, pero así era como ese lugar funcionaba y ella no sería quien lo discutiera. Yamada le señaló su derecha, donde la avenida se encontraba con otra, creando un punto concéntrico en la ciudad. Iniciaron su recorrido por ese lugar, abarcando áreas más extensas, recorriendo el perímetro de lo que era su territorio. Natsuki encontró, pronto, que era frustrantemente pequeño y, para su inquietud, en los límites el olor que demarcaba a los otros clanes era demasiado fuerte. Se detuvo en el límite oeste, el olor allí era especialmente fuerte, los habitantes de ese lugar lo recorrían a diario y mantenían un riguroso control de sus perímetros.

Eran gatos.

Gatos grandes, estaba segura.

Aún así el olor que demarcaba el lugar le inspiraba cierta confianza, era de alguna manera distinto.

Observó unos momentos más los límites, esta vez en un parque largo y estrecho cruzado a lo largo por estero, antes de seguir el camino.

Tal vez sería un buen lugar para empezar.

* * *

La mujer acarició la larga pantera negra que se frotaba contra sus piernas, alegre. Un ronco ronronear acompañaba sus caricias a medida que su elástico cuerpo pasaba por su piel, hasta la cola y de regreso en el otro sentido. En la boca el animal sostenía un pedazo de tela y unos ojos dorados se dejaban entrever por los parpados cerrados. Finalmente el enorme felino apoyó sus patas delanteras en sus hombros, irguiéndose en toda su altura sin dejar de ronronear.

-Mikoto, deja eso o terminarás dejándome caer- La pelirroja sonrió, mientras empujaba suavemente a la pantera que se contraía y empezaba a tomar formas humanas. Pronto una niña de unos catorce años estaba ante ella, aún sonriendo, con la tira de tela sujeta por sus labios. -¿Es del clan del centro?- Inquirió, mientras tomaba el objeto de su boca.

-¡Síp! Lo encontré mientras hacía la patrulla de rutina- La pelinegra se alejó, buscando en la amplia habitación el cambio de ropas que usualmente mantenía allí. Mai no le dedicó una segunda mirada, concentrada en el objeto que su compañera de clan le había traído. Era una simple pañoleta negra, con algunos decorados en blanco. Lo usual, podía encontrar una de esas en los puestos callejeros que ocupaban las esquinas en los mercados que poblaban la ciudad. Eso no era lo interesante, para nada, lo interesante era el olor.

Ese nuevo olor que sólo había capturado unas cuantas veces cuando salía a recorrer las diversas zonas de su distrito. El olor de un nuevo lobo, uno que estaba re-organizando el clan del centro. Hacía semanas que habían empezado a notar los cambios. Especialmente en la frontera con el clan del Este, mantenían ahora un rígido control de los perímetros y los límites pronto entrarían en disputas.

El clan comandados por los lobos ahora crecía, fortaleciéndose con el paso de los días.

Desde lo alto de uno de los puntos de observación había observado como recibían más suministros y, a la vez, más refuerzos. El orden estaba de cabeza y ahora volviendo asentarse por esos lados.

Aspiró por segunda vez el aroma. Era una carta, y si era lo suficientemente minuciosa encontraría el mensaje oculto en ella. -¿Estás segura que no había nada más en el lugar?- Preguntó, volviendo la vista a la niña, ahora otra vez en su uniforme de la escuela "Parece que es lo único que realmente le gusta usar…"

-Nada, sólo eso, registré el lugar- Afirmó, abrochando los últimos botones de su camisa. –No traspasé el límite, eso estaba colgado en el árbol cerca del arrollo-

-Ya veo…- Observó nuevamente el pedazo de tela, doblándolo y examinándolo por todas partes. ¿Qué más había en él? –Mikoto- Llamó, sin levantar la vista. Su fino oído captó los pasos acercándose, la curiosidad de la niña nuevamente despertada -¿Qué hueles aquí?- Le extendió la pañoleta, la nariz de la joven era sorprendentemente aguda –Que no sea tu olor o el del árbol, claro está- Añadió, antes de que su compañera esclareciera lo obvio.

-Huele a lobo… y a…- Se detuvo un momento, aspirando más profundo. La pelirroja casi pudo ver los engranajes, funcionando, buscando desesperados, en la cabeza de la pelinegra -¡Papel!- Exclamó finalmente, contenta. Mai la miró extrañada, acercando a su propia nariz el pedazo de tela. Olisqueó con cuidado, tratando de captar todos los aromas en él contenidos.

Lobo.

Mikoto.

El árbol.

Tierra.

Y sí, tras todos ellos papel.

-Papel…- Dejó que la palabra se perdiera en el silencio por unos segundos, Mikoto volvía a alejarse, seguramente buscando algo de comer. La habitación en penumbras no era un problema para sus ojos capaces de distinguir tanto de día como de noche –Papel…- Y la golpeó.

La cabeza del clan del Este lo comprendió.

El mensaje era bastante claro.

El recién llegado quería conversar, y seguramente estaría esperando por ella la próxima noche, cuando estuviera seguro de que el mensaje había sido entregado.

Sonrió, apoyándose en la mesa, meditando sus opciones. Una alianza con el clan del Centro, en ese momento, no le reportaba ningún beneficio. Pero…

-Sigue siendo interesante-Completó a solas.

* * *

Cerca de dos meses habían transcurrido desde que habían arribado a la gran ciudad, y a Natsuki se le habían hecho eternos en ocasiones e instantáneos en otras. El tiempo había dejado de tener esa característica uniforme y adoptaba el ir y venir de las olas en la orilla de la costa. Alargándose y retirándose según fuera cada ola y su voluntad.

Había conseguido más reclutas, iniciado un estricto entrenamiento, una total reforma del lugar. La manada ahora funcionaba más como una, como un grupo unido y debidamente conectado, con todos sus miembros conscientes de los otros.

La fuerza del grupo, después de todo, residía en la fuerza de los lazos que los unían.

Akira se había encargado de los entrenamientos, mientras ella disponía todas las nuevas medidas. Había levantado el toque de queda, rebajado el uso de bebidas alcohólicas, organizado partidas de exploración con razas entremezcladas y grupos que cambiaba constantemente, en orden de que los integrantes crearan los lazos de compañerismo que, inevitablemente, desarrollarían al estar juntos.

Y todo eso mientras se hacía respetar.

Sonrió recordando las insubordinaciones. Había tenido que luchar tres veces por el liderazgo, en la última de ellas transformándose totalmente, cansada de las vacilaciones ante sus ordenes, el enorme lobo huargo los había hecho retroceder y, a la vez, temer. Era un inicio, pronto el temor se transformaría en respeto, incluso entre los más desconfiados.

Por ahora sólo necesitaba que siguieran sus órdenes.

Rascó su nuca distraídamente, mientras caminaba hacia el punto de reunión. Hacía un par de días que había dejado el mensaje para el clan del Oeste, y estaba segura que el mensaje había llegado. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar que se presentaran a la reunión. El sol se ponía delante de ella, haciendo que sus sombras se alargaran más allá de lo imaginable por el gastado pavimento de la ciudad. El ruido de los autos y las personas a su alrededor ahora ignorados, poco a poco se acostumbraba a ese enorme monstruo que no dormía.

Akira caminaba tras ella, siguiéndola de cerca, Yamada manteniendo su ritmo cerca también. Sólo había tomado dos de sus compañeros. No estaba dispuesta a perder más miembros y, con un grupo pequeño, podrían escapar de una posible emboscada, o al menos defenderse y huir en el peor de los casos.

Alcanzaron el parque en unos minutos, el aire era más calmado e inusualmente tranquilo allí. El espacio abierto, alejado de edificios y con pocos transeúntes en él, les aseguraba cierta privacidad. Al menos podrían hablar con algo más de libertad en él.

Y necesitaba la libertad, porque las promesas atrevidas era lo único que tenía para poner a los enormes felinos a su favor.

Un punto necesario si querían subsistir en esa jungla de cemento.

Sonrió, sorprendida, al distinguir figuras en el punto de reunión. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando sólo vio dos personas, una mujer adulta y una joven incluso más pequeña que Akira. Se obligó a borrar su sonrisa, construyendo una expresión neutra a medida que extendía sus sentidos en busca de atacantes ocultos. Había tres más, al otro lado del límite, alejados por unos cincuenta metros.

Podía trabajar perfectamente con eso.

Se acercaron a las mujeres, justo en el borde del límite entre ambos territorios. Natsuki analizó ambas figuras a medida que se acercaba. La mujer era más baja que ella, una pelirroja que le sonreía. Sus palmas expuestas en señal de estar desarmada y, a pesar del calor que aún no remitía, una bufanda roja enrollada alrededor de su cuello. La joven a su lado no aparentaba más de catorce años y su sonrisa era demasiado sincera como para fingirla. La morena se encontró dudando de sus sentidos. Era claramente un felino, uno grande, pero esa sonrisa ancha y familiar le hacía dudar sobre las personalidades de esas mujeres. La pelirroja se acercó, hasta el punto que la punta de sus botas de taco alto rozaron la línea. Natsuki no pudo evitar notar que aún con esos tacos de cinco centímetros ella seguía siendo algo más alta.

-Mai Tokiha- Se adelantó la mujer, extendiendo una mano y una sonrisa intrigada en sus ojos violetas. La peliazul estrechó la mano que le ofrecía por un momento.

-Natsuki Kuga- Se presentó y luego, señalando tras ella, añadió –Yamada y Akira, mis subordinados- **Aunque esa no es la palabra correcta**.

-¡Lo olvidaba! Ella es Mikoto- La niña asintió, como si confirmara que la información entregada era verdadera. En su uniforme escolar no parecía peligrosa, pero el instinto le gritaba que lo era, y mucho. Volvió la vista a, quien supuso, sería un pez gordo entre los felinos. La mujer la miraba intensamente, curiosa, revisando su cuerpo y sus facciones mientras se hacía, al parecer, una idea completa de ella. –Así que tú eres el nuevo lobo- Comentó, su voz liviana y libre de preocupaciones o seriedad -¡Me tenías bastante curiosa! ¡Quién diría que eras una mujer tan joven!-

Natsuki la observó por unos momentos, sin saber exactamente como contestar, podía sentir cómo la sangre le hormigueaba por las mejillas, empezando a tomar color rojizo por la sorpresa. De todos los escenarios posibles que había imaginado ese no era uno de ellos. Esperaba una persona seria e, incluso, arrogante. Esperaba tener que discutir y, en el peor de los casos, rogar por ayudar. Pero esa mujer desafiaba todo lo que creía posible. La había visto en algunas fotos, estaba en la carpeta que Yamada le había entregado, pero no especificaba quién era o cuál era exactamente su rol. Respiró, recuperando su aplomo, había asuntos importantes que atender.

Ahora sólo serviría improvisar sobre la marcha.

E improvisar para Natsuki significaba atacar, en un solo movimiento, el cuello.

-Creo que no debo explicar el motivo de mi petición, ¿cierto, Tokiha?- Inquirió, su voz adquiriendo trazos de seriedad. La sonrisa de Mai cambió, desde una jovial a una cautelosa, habían regresado al suelo peligroso.

-Creo que no, Kuga- Una de sus manos reacomodó su bufanda alrededor del cuello, mientras la otra ordenaba la chaqueta liviana que usaba. El viento soplaba constantemente, removiendo su cabello suelto y los dobleses de su falda. –Tengo una idea bastante acertada de lo que deseas hablar- Completó, ahora una mano en un bolsillo y la otra en su barbilla, como si estuviera meditando sus próximas palabras. Natsuki cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, sus brazos cruzados, todos sus músculos tensos, era un momento decisivo para las siguientes acciones que tomaran. Necesitaba que este asunto saliera bien, por el bien de su gente y su clan realmente lo necesitaba.

-Entonces…-

-Kuga- Le cortó Mai antes de que pudiera articular algo más. Natsuki no lo tomó como un insulto, el timbre de su voz había cambiado, desde uno calculador y serio a uno alerta, fuera lo que fuera que tendría que decir no se refería exactamente a sus asuntos. -¿Sabes que nos están observando, verdad?

Y Natsuki sonrió. La mujer era mejor de lo que había creído. Ella también lo sabía. Asintió, sin cambiar de posición. Había notado la figura solitaria sobre uno de los edificios de su propio territorio. Era una figura que empezaba a acostumbrarse a ver.

Mai sonrió de regreso, inquiriendo con la mirada si debían seguir la conversación. Natsuki asintió nuevamente. No le preocupaba si las veían juntas, lo que le preocupaba era que no escucharan sus palabras. Giró la cabeza por sobre el hombro y clavó una pupila verde directamente en la figura. No era capaz de distinguirla desde esa distancia, pero seguramente quien las observaba sí. Giró la cabeza nuevamente, de regreso a sus asuntos.

Y, a lo lejos, la mujer de mirada rojiza sonrió. Había visto el gesto que la peliazul le había dedicado.

El sol se escondía con lentitud, los días alargándose a medida que los días pasaban.

La primavera estaba llegando a su fin. Y con ella la calma que se había mantenido por las últimas semanas.

_NdA: Bueno, luego de un par de recortes y ediciones para que la historia se adaptara al hilo conductor, este capítulo quedó algo más corto de lo que lo había pensado en un primer momento. Como ven, es largo, pero los que vienen serán más largos a mi parecer. En fin... la trama se ha ido complicando en mi cabeza, así que espero lograr algo bueno con todo esto. Por cierto, espero que hayan tenido un muy buen año nuevo y que se hayan portado bastante mal, ¡las fechas lo ameritan!. Así sigo este 2013, con proyectos, trabajos, avanzando y avanzando. Además, quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a **Lacroixmich **por toda la ayuda que me ha dado a lo largo de la creación de estos proyectos... (Y por aguantarme, también) Si han llegado hasta aquí, se los agradezco, si les gusta lo que leen (y si no les gusta también) dejen un review o comentario (es bueno tener un feedback!, así me hace pensar mejor cómo seguir las historias, en ocasiones un review me da nuevas y locas ideas!) o, como una vez me dejaron en un review, si se animan y quieren regalarme un camión de cervezas... pues más que bienvenido! *.* Que tengan un muy buen inicio de año, hasta la próxima actualización, ¡Saludos!_


End file.
